Your Worship, the Princess
by timenspace
Summary: Han's thoughts on Leia as they fly to Yavin IV. contains some EU.


I don't own Star Wars, that is the property of George Lucas, and LucasFilm LTD, as much as I wish Han Solo were mine.

I admit that it isn't very good, I don't think it does justice at all to my favorite character, if you want more, please review. Rated for swearing.

Location: ENROUTE TO YAVIN IV

On board the _Millennium Falcon._

"I'm going to get something to eat." The Princess stalked out the room. She had spirit, that one.

"Chewie, what do you think?"

"Yes, cub. You like her. She is pretty. Like a princess."

"She _is_ a princess, Chewie."

"No, cub. Like a princess should look."

"Yeah, and spirit. True, she can be irritating, but come on, what woman isn't?"

"Surprises you so much just because she is royalty, cub." Chewie chuckled.

"What!?"

"That she is royalty and stubborn. And a woman, a beautiful woman."

"Well, yes…"

"And you like that, cub. A spunky woman." Chewie chuckled again.

"Laugh it up, fuzz ball. I'll never be in love again. You know that. Yes, she is attractive."

Chewie grinned.

"Shut it," I said playfully. "I mean it."

"You like her already, cub-cub, deny it all you want. Chewie knows such things about cub-cub."

I didn't say anymore. Damn! Chewie was right! Of course, sometimes I think he knows me better than I know myself. I barely knew her. Every time we saw each other we fought. We wouldn't talk for days, each sending daggers to the other, whenever eye contact was reached. Damn. I was falling madly in love. With a rich princess. Now why would a callous smuggler like me think that so strange? I should be trying to lure her, hoping for money, to pay off my debt to Jabba. But I didn't think that at all…such a thought had not crossed my mind until now. DAMN!

FLASHBACK

"Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight. I take orders from just one person: me."

**"**It's a wonder you're still alive," she said, pushing past Chewie. "Will someone get this big walking carpet out of my way?" Scorn was evident in her tone.

**"**No reward is worth this." I muttered.

Maybe I was wrong.

FLASHBACK ENDS

I got up to check the converters and found Leia, struggling with the converter.

Princess, trying to fix something? That made me want to laugh. Yet admiration. So she wasn't this prissy snob that dressed in fancy costumes, had illustrious parties, and went on dangerous diplomatic missions. The converter still wouldn't shut. I reached up. She defiantly pushed me away. I was grinning, in admiration.

"Hey, Your Worship, I'm just trying to help." I said, pretending my feelings were hurt.

"Will you stop calling me that?" she asked, annoyed. She wasn't really mad, she just wanted me to think she was. I'd play the game.

"Sure, Leia."

She set her jaw. This time I had made her mad. But c'mon its not everyday that a princess and a guy like me have a jibe in everyday conversation. Good thing this wasn't Alderaan she'd probably have my head cut off. I felt guilty for thinking that. She'd just lost her home.

"You make it so difficult sometimes."

I was trying to be nice for once, and she was totally taking it the wrong way.

"I do, I really do. You could be a little nicer though, I mean admit it, sometimes you think I'm alright."

Finally the converter succumbed to her touch and slammed shut. She rubbed her hand non-discreetly, but there was a wince of pain.

"Occasionally…maybe. When you aren't acting like a scoundrel."

I stepped close, still grinning. "Scoundrel. Scoundrel?" I said as though the very word was scandalous. "I like the sound of that." I took her hand in mine, nursing the scrape, still mesmerized by her golden chocolate eyes. Dammit, Solo!

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" My lips twitched. Why did I want to kiss her so badly?

"Stop that. My hands are dirty."

Why were her hands shaking? "My hands are dirty, too. What are you afraid of?" I was still grinning mischievously, but still mesmerized by her tempestuous eyes. Loss, and torture, yet flaming resolve, trying to disguise some other emotion I couldn't detect.

"Afraid?" her eyes clouded. I'm afraid of a lot of things Solo.

"You're trembling." Why did a woman make me state the obvious? I wasn't annoyed though. Was I making her shake?

"I'm not trembling." Denial. Yes. She liked me. Not love. But she liked me.

I moved in closer, feeling her breath on my cheek. She backed up, mostly from reflex. I lowered my voice. "You like me because I'm a scoundrel. There're aren't enough scoundrels in your life." Pain touched her eyes. Scoundrels torture, they said. I had to kiss her. Just had to. She needed a kiss. After all she'd been through, come on.

"I happen to like nice men." She was breathing in my face. She wanted a kiss.

"I'm a nice man," I defended.

"No, you're not, you're.."

But I cut her off, kissing her deeply on the lips. SCOUNDREL. She did like me. Why would she like me? And why did I like her? Damn none of the galaxy made sense. Life was never fair. She sighed deeply, accepting, kissing me back. She did like me. Liked me more than I think I liked her. This could get scary.

"Excuse me sir, but I think we've fixed the power coupling." 3PO. Confound that piece of talking metal! Leia promptly broke the kiss, returning to fiddling with the converter.

"Thank you." I said the annoyance evident in my tone. "Thank you very much." I walked out, and Leia followed.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Han."

So whose POV do you like best? Han or Leia? Review and I will continue with YOUR choice.


End file.
